Such a steering unit is used to steer a vehicle. In most cases a steering wheel serving as steering handle is connected to the steering unit. When the steering wheel is actuated the hydraulic steering unit supplies hydraulic fluid under pressure to a steering motor. The steering motor moves steered wheels of the vehicle so that the vehicle can change its moving direction.